


Just Super

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [19]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Canon Disabled Character, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Because we're all just background characters in the not-so epic tale of your life.





	Just Super

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> "Marvel, Barney Barton + Clint Barton, loving his brother can be hard"
> 
> Link to original prompt:  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/983988.html?thread=110501556#t110501556

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my texts?"

"I'd tell you, but Tony would get annoyed if he found out and S.H.I.E.L.D. would have my hide."

Of course _that_ was his only answer. The sort of answer Barney had been expecting, the same kind he always got.

"As long as they shipped it to my place, I'd have no problem with that." Barney turned his head down, muttering words through gritted teeth. Then, with a reserve of strength that was running thinner with each passing day, he forced the corners of his lips upward. "Took you long enough to visit."

"Things got in the way."

_They always do._

Barney wheeled over to his refrigerator. He hadn't gotten grocery pickup in a few days, and it would probably show. Reaching for the door, he turned only to give Clint, covered in band-aids and reaking of only recently dried sweat, one last quick glance. "So will you at least message me next time before dropping by my apartment?"

 _If,_ Barney reminds himself, _that isn't too much to ask of you._


End file.
